1. Technical Field
Exemplary embodiments of the inventive concept relate to a system on chip (SoC), a method of operating the SoC, and devices including the SoC.
2. Discussion of Related Art
A main memory may receive programs that are to be executed by a central processing unit (CPU) and data required by the CPU, from a separate storage medium, for example, a non-volatile memory device. The main memory may transmit data to the separate storage medium, for example, the non-volatile memory device, to store the data.
Data exchanged between the main memory and the non-volatile memory device may be encrypted to prevent unauthorized users from accessing the data. Performance of a system including the main memory and the non-volatile memory device may vary based on the path used to exchange data between the main memory and the non-volatile memory device.